GTA San Andreas Black Edition (english translation)
Hello, without elaborating begin my story that has made me see the game Grand Theft Auto San Andreas from a different angle that has obviously left me " Shocked " so to speak . It all started when I was in the department of my older brother, Francisco , currently police, is 26 years old , well, it turns out that when I was 13 years old, was a big fan of the Grand Theft Auto, my brother , when he 23, was a college student , and was a little junkie, and a friendship was as emo . Turns out I found out that my brother got from usa game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Black Edition) , which in English means black , I thought it was that the city was entirely African-American , I mean , some niggers . I went to his apartment, and I borrowed the game, and my brother was quiet along with his friend, emo , do not know why , but I ignored it , should be wrong with that emo and I do something bad gesture. When I went to my house , I was watching the package was 100 % original, but the strange thing is that not say Rockstar Games, but said Activision, the letters in gray and yellow color, I remembered that Activision was the rival of Rockstar company and Rockstar hung the announcement of True Crime , one of the games from Activision , but making funny commercials , I thought they took it the wrong way, but I see that dedicated their expansion to San Andreas , when I got home , I started to play the game, when I started to play the intro CJ was cleaning a scythe in the field, not me became strange because CJ always killed people, but what made me odd was the weapon , I mean , New weapons ? ? I hope so . When I started the game started in a normal way , but I was strange to see the scene first appear Sweet, Big Smoke and Kendl , using cocaine in the house , while in the kitchen of the house of the character CJ, was Ryder hanging on a hook behind the neck , hanging like a pig. Sweet says: " Let's get him," and Kendl start we scream and jump , Smoke, is without his glasses, and dumb stares at Kendl , Sweet looks down to Kendl , and it seems that strangles or shoves something in neck , can not remember . Sweet has a grotesque expression , has blue eyes like something out of cartoons , Sweet and Smoke entering CJ 's room , lift the mattress and found a red dildo with semen stains , Sweet shoves a vibrator Smoke by mouth , and puts it deep, starts to vibrate , and you can watch Smoke and vibrate your fat crying , I was left with a look of WTF? What the fuck is this? and I see that sweet I choked Big Smoke with the vibrator , and she hits the neck with a hammer in carpentry, so he sinks the vibrator , and Big Smoke dies , by God , it was horrible , because it was not quality of the previous game but looked a little more realistic , Sweet looks at the screen and asks, " what you see me fucking geek . " I was so scared , I thought I just said it to me directly , and I covered my face , I did not see this game, and minimize , and when I went to enter the control panel to uninstall it happens I hear a shout game suddenly put the game, and I see Kendl in gutted kitchen with vizcos eyes, and with twisted hands, fuck , that was terrible , I see Sweet I screamed , each time with more force until shut and says, " CJ ... " and out of your house, this time had to use a sweet , I see life Sweet was very low, and by damn, I shoot a member of Grove Street, shot him in the face , and his right eye flies , and lose like 30% of his head, the brain was left hanging , and fell down as if preparing to lie , I got scared , and when I wanted to run away from there , not moving , because sweet knelt , murmurs and left as "the bread of Satan will forgive you ." The host, and I felt like I was locked in something, then when I use Sweet 's car , forcing me to accelerate to 120 kilometers per hour , otherwise , it goes in the backseat CJ 's dead mother , and rips the eyes Sweet , I lost like 2 times , and I espantadísimo by such a scene of horror, accelerated with everything, and in the center of Vinewood , I surprised CJ comiendose head police Tempenny , with yellow eyes and black pupils , I wanted to stop , but still accelerating, crashed CJ and Sweet car flies without his arms, his arms were at the wheel , and CJ 's mother takes the wheel , and goes with the car, all I could see at the end is shown CJ moving like a zombie , and head off to Sweet , then use it as a toilet , opened his mouth, and defecating in it , then dump it in the drenajo there, turn off the pc, and I knew what to do, I was crazy for life , spent three years after that, and I ask this forum to give me tips on how to get rid of. such atrocious nightmare, nightmares sometimes I regret to have this game, but it was just a stupid b Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Crappypasta Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Hyper-realistic Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE